The Tales of the Twisted:The Silent Ones:S and B
by Original-Crazy
Summary: A legacy I'm writng called tales of the twisted the first story in the first series called "the Silent Ones"


The tales of the twisted:

The Silent Ones:

Sorella and Beyond Birthday

They are always the loners, the creepy ones, the girl and boy who are very smart and clever, easily annoyed and little patience for people. The girl who was beautiful but too weird and vicious to love. The boy one was also beautiful but the same, they threatened and shared the same interests, love and dreams. Also very similar personaltys

They enjoy challenging others. They hate losing. Simple things annoy them . Threatening people isn't new. They want to win over a lot. Yet, they are smart-alecs, creepy, sometimes scary, ignored, quiet, and awesome. They want to murder, or BE murdered. It is hard to freak them out, they enjoy L, and prefer TO freak out others.

It's amazing. They never raise their hands, well the girl very once in a while. But that's just the be a smartass at to the teacher. Makes him laugh and wins her high fives. I just think it make her feel good. Who are these two?

Beyond Birthday and Sorella.

She wears tight clothes with a too big grey sweat shirt and he wears a bagging clean long sleeve and bagging pants. They both have red eyes. Her laugh is high pitched and his a "kukuku". Some even say their hearts beat in sync. How do I know this? Well remember that L person I told you about earlier? Well that's me.

Lawliet

L '

The greatest detective in the world . Or any other.

Sorella is my wife did I mention that?

Beyond showed me her, I loved her at first sight, she was the prettiest thing I have ever seen, still is. After awhile I fell in love with her and never wanted her to leave me. So I told her She was going to be my wife, we didn't have a big wedding, in fact what happened was I taught her how to forge my signature. She did all the paper even though she dislikes it very much. And within a few hours, she became Mrs. LLawliet. I kissed her for the hell of it. She tell me very once in a while she tell me she loves me, She kisses me when I want to, she tries to be as useful as possible and careful not to talk too much. Though she has many loves which she loves to share with me.

But she remains Beyond's Best friend.

This does not concern me, not now not ever, she'll always be mine. I can feel it. I hear the door open of our apartment, I have been working on the case of the Slash Gash Terror Murderer. A bloody vicious murderer who kills by making many, many gashes and slashes. All over the body then putting a bullet through the victim's head, they never leave DNA, but always a bloody mess. I'm sitting at the glass table drinking coffee and going over papers. I she comes behide me and puts her hands one my shoulders her face right next to mine. She talks softly in my ear,

"Still working on this murderer ,L?" I sip.

"Yes, very clever this person is. I respect and hate them, truly."

"Never give up, don't lose you'll never stop obsession over it."

"You know me too well." She kisses my cheek, and hugs me slightly. I give her a little smile, she smiles softly back, she has been looking more and more tired lately, she has a lot to do, but she has a naturally slight tan to her. Therefore, it offsets a little, but she has been more and more cranky lately. I think she needs more sleep. She also cares for Near. Near fell deathly ill about 3 months ago, He like a skeleton now and is unable to move. His eyes are all white expect for his jet black pupils. Sorella cares so deeply for him. He's like the little brother she never had. Well she does have a twin brother but we will not talk about him. Near is like my son. He's just like me but a lot worse no emotion and his pale hair and skin just make him doll like.

I see She walks into the room full of the toys that are Near's and see her vanish behide a shut door. I hear the raspy voice of Near speak almost not human, I hear her make quiet chatter with him as much as she can.

I look through the work there's not much to be had here no new leads, stories or even theories. Just the recordings of ear shattering screams across the night, they are the same the "help me, help!" they all sound the same, the killer never makes a noise not talking or telling the victim to shutup. It's amazing. This person is not just a random killer this a trained professional. I knoq it's not Beyond because all of the killings happened when me and him, were researching this. It's almost the killer is tracking me, or is close to me. Nothing is safe not this pale white apartment thousands of feet from the ground. Not anywhere. It's worse then when light had the death note. By the way, Did I mention that Light and Sorella hate each other?

Yes, it's brutal.

Light has not even bothered with this case. Light has also said that we should put Near down though. Near's not a horse though. He's Near. Screw you Light. Sorella says that Light needs more help than Beyond, which is bad. She walks out her eyes full of misery. I stand up and walk over to her holding her in my arms. She cries silently, for her this hurts seeing him in pain.

"L,why? Why does the god want to take Near? My True Friend?" She looks up at me, her bright red eyes pained. I stroke her hair

"I can't say, dear, I can't. I do not know why someone would want to end Near. But this not the work of your gods, this is the work of someone who wants him dead." Her expression becomes cold and angered as she looks to the side. The queen of death herself, she can as also turn into and massive black cat with claws and teeth made out of silver and razor sharp. She is also queen of hell. But she is very humanized. She acts a lot like a human but doesn't ever lose her demon traits. It's amazing.

Or a least to me it is.

She flaps her wings once and walks over looking out over the town, the moon in full and the city lights dim. Then her eyes widen. I think she hear's the noises I as a angel cannot. Her eyesight is bad though. Demon's are nearsighted, so she wear glasses.

"there's going to be another body tonight." She says coldly. I look out with her I have simple human sight, hearing and vision. But there are many things angels can do that humans can't. But we won't get in on that yet. They like magic a pair of pink soft lips press against my own.

"Relax." She says, putting her hands on both sides of my face. I can feel her body against mine. She releases me and smiles."I love you."

"I love you too." Then Beyond comes smashing in his red feather demon wings in full spread. His red eyes filled with chaos.

"He's dead L! He's Dead!" Then the machine supporting Near in the other room, starts beeping faster and the heart monitor racing then. It stops~


End file.
